Around Every Corner (story)
'Around Every Corner '''was the second episode of the cancelled 2019 specials series. It was publicly released on April 24, 2019. Synopsis After going through a gateway on the Nebula spaceship to escape the reactor meltdown, the Doctor and Yuri arrive on a deserted planet, unknown to them, the Innovation Exanimate have been on the planet for many centuries and could be related to Innovation's Project Acuonova.. Plot Arriving at the village Yuri had spotted, both her and the Thirty-Second Doctor swim out of the river they had fallen into and go to the village. Once at the village, they discover it to be completely abandoned. Yuri spots a map nearby, and the Doctor analyses it, finding that there is an energy station in a nearby city, which they could use to scan for artron energy so they could find the TARDIS but it would take nearly three hours to get there by foot. Eventually, they both arrive at the city only to encounter an abnormally large herd of Innovation Exanimate which had gotten onto the planet via the gateway. The Doctor and Yuri manage to flee under a tank abandoned in the street and get inside it, but not before an Innovation Exanimate knocks the Doctor's sonic screwdriver out of his hand, making it fall to the floor as the Doctor got inside the tank. Whilst inside the tank, the Doctor has a brief conversation with Yuri, asking if she's alright, she replies, saying she is a little lightheaded. The Doctor then admits he isn't feeling too well himself, he then proceeds to say something to her but not before a building in the city collapses. The Doctor and Yuri then take this opportunity, realising the Exanimate were distracted by the destruction of the building. They both manage to get the energy station undetected by the Exanimate, without his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor tries to open the door open with his hands, but is unable to. He asks Yuri for a hand before asking her to stop, he hits the glass door, causing his fist to begin bleeding and making the glass shatter. The duo step inside the station, the Doctor tells Yuriko to get the energy scanner running. He then tells her that he is going to check out a bookshelf nearby the scanner. The Doctor selects a book out of the bookshelf titled "Life on Acuonova" written by David Sulvan, a former resident of the planet. Realising that he was on the planet Acuonova, he flicks forward to the last entry. After reading the entry, the Doctor finds out about a disaster that had occurred twenty years ago and that he was suffering from the symptoms of receiving a dose of 9Sv of ionizing radiation from something he had came in contact with when arriving on the planet.. Cast * Commander_One as Thirty-Second Doctor * Rosario as Yuriko "Yuri" Kirisaki * Commander_One as Innovation Exanimate * Commander_One as David Sulvan Appearances Locations * Acuonova ** Acuonovian village ** Acuonovian capital Events * War on Innovation ** Acuonova disaster (mentioned) Items * Your.Everyday.Helper * Sonic screwdriver * Artron energy scanner Vehicles * TARDIS (mentioned) Sentient species * Acuonovian (mentioned) * Gallifreyan * Human Creatures * Innovation Exanimate Organizations * Innovation Incorporation (mentioned) Music * ''ROBLOX Doctor Who 2019 Specials – The Complete Soundtrack Videos .]] Category:Episodes